What's A Girl To Do?
by sonamylikeduh
Summary: Set in the ARCHIE-verse. When Sonic blows her off yet again, Amy finds solace in the one place she didn't think she would. One of the mini prequels to Kids Of The Future.


_Hey All! This is kind of like a little prequel to Kids of The Future. It's about Shadow and Amy and how Amy lost her feelings for Sonic. One-Shot. Set in the ARCHIE-verse_

 _Disclaimer: I own only the story and plot line. Sonic and Co. belong to SEGA and ARCHIE_

He missed the date. Again. Why in the hell did I think he would keep it when he never has? Maybe because HE was the one who asked me instead of me trying to hammer him into oblivion to get him to agree to one with me. "Chaos Ames how could you be so silly?" I thought, annoyed with myself that yet again I let him fool me. He was probably having a big laugh over this with the other Freedom Fighters right now and tomorrow I'll be ridiculed again.

I growled and stood up from the table I had been occupying for about 3 hours now and pulled out my wallet to pay for my cold burger and watered down soda plus his now extremely cold and greasy chili-dogs. The ones I had ordered for him because I thought he would be here at 6. Like he had promised. Just as I started to yank out the bills in frustration, a hand landed on mine and stopped me. I looked up in surprise and met the kind golden eyes of Mint, the soft green cat waitress and also one of my newest friends. We started getting closer when I would always come here to wait for Sonic. We always agreed on this as a waiting a meeting spot. More like I told him to meet here or else. Whatever. "Don't worry about it hon. This ones on me," She purred softly and I smiled gratefully and shoved my wallet in my purse. "I'm sorry sugar. I hope he has a good reason for missing this one." I waved away her concern and sighed.

"I'm sure he doesn't Mint but that's okay. I kind of don't really care. I just wish I hadn't waited for him to start eating. My burger is all cold now and I'm starving!" Mint smiled kindly and patted my arm.

"You want me to get you one to go hon? It'll be on the house," she said with a wink and I giggled, shaking my head. I didn't want her to get in trouble.

"Yes please Mint, also gimme two chili-dogs. I'm gonna go pay our blue hero a little visit. Make sure he's okay, " she nodded and turned to walk away but not before I grabbed her hand and met her eyes, "but it's not on the house. I'm paying for it. M'kay?" She rolled her eyes and smiled at me.

Within 20 minutes I had my new burger and chili-dogs and of course Mint waved away my money when I tried to force it in her hand so I opted to leave her a big tip. Enough for the meals and for her to have a tip as well. She had a baby to take care of and I'll be damned if I take her hard earned money because I'm pathetic and she felt bad for me.

I stepped out of the Chaos Cafe and tilted my head back to look at the stars. Chaos, had I really been in there waiting for 3 hours? That was sad. But of course the day would only end like this. Why did I actually expect anything different? Obviously it was either a joke or he forgot. Oh well.

Funny thing was that any other time Sonic stood me up I'd feel angry and hurt and humiliated and downright awful. Thinking it was my fault, that I did something to not be good enough for him. Now however? I was just really annoyed. Like goodness would it kill him to have a little tact and try to remember? I don't get the point of asking me if he was just going to stand me up? Why play my heart like that?

With my to-go bag in hand, I spun on the heel of my beige suede boots and started on my way to Tails's house where he'd be no doubt. I left my communicator at home of course so I couldn't call him. But honestly? I didn't want to call and cry and demand an explanation. I had meant what I said to Mint. I was just going to drop these off and check on him. As long as he was alive and not bleeding than I would be satisfied. I didn't really want to hear his explanations. I just wanted to go home and finish that book I had started yesterday and eat my burger. My delicious, warm burger with melted gooey cheese and all those pickles. My stomach rumbled at the thought. At least one good thing came out of today.

I was so consumed in my thoughts that I didn't see there was someone walking towards me until it was too late. "Dammit!" I heard the other person curse as we collided and both fell to the ground. I rubbed my head and looked up, ready to bite someone's head off. I met crimson red eyes and I smirked. Shadow the Hedgehog. Of course I'd bump into him right now. He smirked back and stood up.

"Nice to see you too Rose. You know, daydreaming while walking is dangerous." he reached down and helped me to my feet and I brushed off my red lacy dress.

"Yeah well you bumped into me too so why weren't you paying attention Sass master?" I shot back putting my hands on my hips. He raised his hands defensively and chuckled lowly. Chaos, he had a sexy kind of laugh. My eyes widened at my thoughts and I felt my cheeks heat up. He raised his eyebrow questioningly. I shook my head and then noticed my to-go bag wasn't in my hand anymore. I looked around wildly and saw it thrown carelessly against the sidewalk, food spilled everywhere. "MY BURGER!" I threw my hands in the air and cried out in pain. "Why do bad things happen to good people?!" I wailed out as I dropped to my knees and crawled towards it. Screw the chili-dogs, they weren't important.

"Um, perhaps I met you at a bad time. I'll take my leave now." I glared up at Shadow and then looked down at my burger and sighed sadly. I slowly started to gather up all the food when I felt a presence next to me. A gloved hand snatched the bag away and started putting the food in there. I turned my head and gasped in surprise as I once again met his blood red eyes. I hadn't expected him to help me. He smirked and stood up, tossing the bag in nearby trash can without ever taking his eyes off mine. Why was he looking at me like that? So intensely. I gulped as I realized I kind of liked it. Finally after a few beats of silence, he reached down again and curled his hand around mine and pulled me to my feet.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention because I was answering a message, " he said holding up his wrist with his communicator. I nodded and he gestured to were the bag had laid. "I didn't mean to knock you over or cause you to lose your food. I was also kind of lost and was trying to find directions."Again I nodded in understanding and my eyes widened in surprise as I felt a slight squeeze on my hand. I looked down and realized our hands were still intertwined. "What were you up to anyways Rose? It's pretty late for you to be out, don't you think?"

I sighed and pulled my hand out of his and ran in through my slightly teased quills, trying to calm down my flustered heart. Why was I reacting to him like this? This was SHADOW for Chaos' Sakes. Why was he making me feel, well, the way Sonic used to? I shook my head and then answered his question, "well Sonic actually asked me out for once instead of the other way around. But of course, he didn't show up. Kept me waiting for almost 3 hours." Shadow looked uncharacteristically uncomfortable at my mention of Sonic but he blinked it away and nodded.

"So that's why you are dressed to the nines tonight? I must say dark red really is an astounding color on you. His loss, not yours. Believe me." he smirked and crossed his arms, looking me up and down in a way that made me feel all giggly and warm. Was he checking me out? Oh Chaos, it was getting extremely hot out here. I let out a giggle that I hadn't heard since I was about 12 years old and fanned my blushing red face.

"Goodness Shadow who knew you were such a charmer!" I giggled again as his cheeks tinted red as well. He cleared his throat and looked away. "Where were you going anyways?" I asked, trying to garner his attention again. This time he looked down and kicked his foot back and forth a little bit before letting out a sigh of defeat.

"To the kid fox's workshop, I was invited over for a 'guy's night'." he huffed out and I smiled. It was always so nice when they included Shadow in their plans. Why was that so hard for him to say.

Then it dawned on me and my smile slipped a little.

"Shadow, who invited you?" I whispered as he looked up and frowned at my wide eyes. He knew I knew he just didn't want to come out and say it and make me feel bad. He didn't have to say it though. The look he gave me said it all.

Sonic hadn't forgotten at all then. He had just made other plans. Wow. Could he be anymore of a jerk? Could I be anymore of a fool?

I sighed and smiled sadly at Shadow, "you were going the wrong way, Tails' workshop is that way," I said pointing to the way I had been walking, "I had been going that way as well, just to check on Sonic. But since he invited you I suppose he is okay. Come on, I'll walk you part way since my home is on the way there." He studied me for a moment then nodded, a small thoughtful frown set on his face.

We both started walking in a comfortable silence. I could feel his crimson red eyes studying me and it was getting me a little mad. Why was he staring at me so much? Was it because he was worried I was gonna just flip out any second because Sonic had intentionally ditched me? Please, at 16 I think I was a little more mature than that. Finally I whipped my head around and glared at him. Ready to berate him for his staring. Instead I was stopped by the intense gaze he was giving me once again. His red eyes bore into mine and I gulped as we stopped walking and turned to face each other. He subconsciously reached a hand out and tucked one of my pink quills behind my ear.

"I am sorry he did that to you again Rose. When are you going to see that he just isn't right for you?" he whispered, leaning into me.

Whoa that was unexpected. But what was more unexpected was the way my body and mind was reacting to him. His hand slid down my shoulder and loosely twisted his finger with mine and I squeezed them softly, not breaking our eye contact.

"I don't know Shadow maybe I just need something, or someone, to help me realize that he just isn't the one for me," I whispered back, rising up slightly on my toes. I don't really know what I was thinking except that wow he smelled amazing and that voice? So deep and persuasive and oh Chaos he was just kind of intoxicating. I have spent time alone with Shadow before and I would always get these same feelings in the pit of my stomach and in my chest but never as strong as this.

Our lips were mere centimeters apart and I closed my eyes softly, ready to find out just how soft his lips really were and if he really tasted as good as he smelled. . .

"HEY SHADZ WHERE ARE YOU?"

 _RECORD SCRATCH._

We jumped apart from each other with red muzzles and rapidly beating hearts. He snarled and picked up his arm to glare at the communicator on his arm.

"What in the name of Mobius do you want Faker?" He growled out glaring at his communicator while I rubbed my arm and attempted to look anywhere but at him.

"Yeesh chill out grumphog. I was just wondering where you were at and if you were coming anytime soon. But judging by the look on your face and how much you are blushing, I'd say I caught you at a bad time, eh? Are you blowing us off for a girl Shadster?" the once endearing yet now extremely annoying voice of Sonic burst out from the speaker and I could practically see that stupid grin plastered across his face as he teased Shadow.

Sheesh what is wrong with me? I have never felt this. . . annoyed towards Sonic. Was it because he had blown me off again? Or was it because. . . he had interrupted mine and Shadow's almost moment.

"Hello? Shadow? What are you looking at dude?" I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard Sonic's question. I looked at Shadow and took a step back in surprise. He was staring at me more intensely than before and his lips were curling up into dark smirk, that was both intimidating and kind of hot.

"Just studying my, er, distraction Faker. My sincerest apologies, " he sneered suddenly glaring again down at his wrist, not sounding sincere or apologetic in the least, "but it seems I won't be making it to your little party tonight as I bumped into someone who has the potential to make this night much more interesting."

I blushed harder as he sent me another smirk.

"What? Who could you have possibly bumped into that could be better than hanging out with us and having a guy's night?" Sonic questioned now sounding irritated.

He raised his eyebrow at me and tilted his head questioningly. I bit my lip and considered it. Reveal to Sonic that it was me who Shadow was referring to? Why not? Not like he would care right? Why should he care anyway, after all he has Sally, and Mina and even Fiona if he wanted. He surely doesn't need me.

And Shadow? Well, Shadow actually wasn't as bad as everyone made him out to be. He was funny and extremely intelligent, plus, he could be sweet when he wanted to. Maybe he was right. Maybe it was time to get over Sonic.

I nodded and smirked in response to his silent question and he nodded back. "See for yourself Faker, this might be interesting for you."

He almost turned his communicator towards me but instead I moved to stand slightly in front of him so that his arm was around me and I was pressed against his chest.

I raised my hand in a slight wave and smiled at Sonic's surprised expression. "Hey Sonikku, nice to see ya. What're you up to? " I asked, now leaning back against Shadow completely. I could feel him stiffen up slightly so I leaned my head against his shoulder and nuzzled him slightly, trying to calm my heart. He responded by wrapping his other arm around my chest and pulling me into him closer.

"Ames? Er hey heh. " Sonic smiled sheepishly at being caught but his smile faded as he saw the way Shadow had his arm around me. He suddenly glared at us and rolled his eyes, "oh so you are going to Shadow as a rebound now? Real nice Ames."

I widened my eyes at his words and tried not to let it get to me. Why would he even jump to that conclusion. That's not really what I was doing actually. I'll admit at first I had wanted to just make Sonic a little jealous but then Shadow wrapped his arm around me and then I remembered our almost moment and I don't know. Something came over me and I actually realized I did want this. Maybe Shadow and I wouldn't date but damn, it couldn't hurt to get a bit closer to him? It couldn't hurt to just hang out with him.

"Oh puh-lease Sonic, that's not why I am hanging out with him. He actually met me on my way home from this date I was supposed to be on three hours ago. Except you know the guy never came, even though he was the one who asked me out. What a jerk huh? Anyways, I bumped into Shadow here and he told me about this dreadfully boring guy thing he was invited to by this kind of annoying blue hedgehog and so I just thought I'd save him from it. What do ya think Shadow? Could you have more fun with little 'ol me instead of with those boring guys that wanted you to hang out with them?" I turned and smiled up at Shadow, batting my eyelashes for better effect.

He looked down at me and winked, "oh definitely Rose."

I turned back to the communicator and caught Sonic's open-mouthed surprise and giggled a little. "Well you heard the Ultimate Lifeform, Blue Boy. Sorry for stealing him away but don't worry I'll get him home safely. Maybe I'll let you have him tomorrow." I turned my head and studied Shadow who was staring down at me and I smiled then turned back to Sonic and winked, " Maybe." I reached out and turned off his communicator before Sonic could reply.

"Did you see his face?!" I cried out trying not to snort. Shadow too had started chuckling because honestly? Sonic the Hedgehog at a loss for words? It was so rare it was practically unheard of.

"So Rose, are you really upset he blew you off?" Shadow asked as he untangled himself from me and stepped away. I tried to ignore the sadness that crept into my chest and instead smiled. Before I could get too upset however, he tangled his fingers with mine again and smiled back at me. A real smile, not his normal smirk, but a real, albeit rather shy, smile. He looked really nice when he smiled.

"Honestly? I'm just mad because dammit this was such a cute outfit!" I mourned as he tugged my hand and we continued walking down the street.

Shadow laughed again and said, "well hey, you are right about that. It is an amazing outfit on you. How about we go somewhere so it doesn't go to waste?" My eyes widened. Was Shadow the Hedgehog asking me on a date?

OH MY CHAOS.

I almost squealed with excitement but instead I cleared my throat and tried to play nonchalant. "Yeah sure why not?"

"Alright well since I did cause you to lose your burger, allow me to show you this restaurant I actually frequently visit. It has amazing Italian food." He smiled again, that same sweet shy smile that started a torrent of butterflies in my stomach.

I nodded shyly and allowed him to pull me towards the direction of the restaurant.

Sure Shadow wasn't Sonic but maybe that's what I needed? Maybe I didn't need to be with Sonic. How many more signs did I have to see before I opened my eyes and realized Sonic just didn't like me? I also realized that thinking like that? It didn't hurt anymore. In fact I wasn't sad like I thought I would be. Thinking about Sonic right now. . . I just felt annoyed. Like I shouldn't be worrying about him anymore.

Maybe Shadow and I wouldn't be together forever, like I had always wanted for me and Sonic. Maybe we wouldn't even be together at all. But one measly little date couldn't hurt right?

It's not like we were gonna get married and have like two kids right? I mean how crazy would that be.

 _A/N; Alrighty and there it is. I'm sorry I never wanted to be one of those people who started a new story while working on her current one but y'know it just sort of came to me while I was writing Ch. 5, which will be up soon don't worry! Remember this is set in the Archie-Verse._


End file.
